The present application relates to a housing for an airbag module.
It is known to fasten airbag module housings in the center of the steering wheel skeleton by latching them into place. In order to trigger the vehicle horn, the housing is assigned a separate horn plate which is arranged in a floating manner, generally by mechanism of screws, in the center of the steering wheel skeleton. The vehicle horn is then triggered by pressure being applied to the housing, as a result of which the housing is deflected in the axial direction into the center of the steering wheel skeleton.
However, a disadvantage of these concepts is that both a large horn plate is required and at the same time the horn plate has to be moved in the axial direction to trigger the vehicle horn, which mechanism that the application force is high and the required actuating distance is relatively large.